rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Příběhy z kafilérie
Zvieratka Hyeniska tuto mi stale pise vela ludi aj ich zaujima ako bolo v kafilerke.raz som hyeny gniavel.prislo auto doviezli styri strasne hyeniska zo zologickej.vravim kurva zubiska maju tyto netvori vatsie ako moji cierny vlkodlaci peper aj dabac.kokota aj vreco by uhryzli jednym kusancom kurva.lezali tam tyto netvori no chuj zoltan strojnik neprisiel do roboty a nemal kto ilju muromca valce gniavica rozkrutit.veduci bol v desat hodin tiez ozraty mal od kohosi flasu ozajstnej ruskej vodky aj mal strach aby mu ju niekto neukradol aj ju radsiej vypil.sak co ma percenta aj je naliate v bachore ti nik uz neukradne.vravi mi laco musite tieto hrozne smrtivlky pogniavit kurva tu nemozu ostat tieto zubate strasidla. vravim mu sak dobre veduci som riadny kafilermacher sak ja viem ako smrtivalce muromca rozkrutit.isiel som do kabiny strojnika aj som muromca rozkrutel rachotelo ako ked tanky idu.revem pridavam vykon devadesiat nech riadne idu valciska tristo kurva aj muromec sa triasol ako strasne strojisko z ineho sveta.aj bezim dolu ku drapakom riadim aj som drapakom vonku schmatol jednu tuto bestiu revem na kasu ta pogniavim aj tvoju mater ty hyenska kurva.nad valcami som drapak otvorel no valce isli akosi velmi rychlo nazad som sa pomylel aj som azbuke nerozumel na pakach aj som kontra pustel aj neboli priklopene sikme hradla ponad valcami som akosi zabudol stlacit paku aj hradla dat.aj toto hyenisko padlo na valce aj kurva valce muromca ho nechyteli vylelelo do vysky lebo hradla neboli dolu valce isli na chod nazad nevtahovali no vyhadzovali aj toto hyenisko preletelo hadam dvesto cez okna ktore boli takych pat metrov nad valcami roztrieskalo setky tie male okna aj ram aj hyenisko vyletelo von. aj ta hyenska kurva padla vonku rovno na zigulika veduceho kapotu mu pobilo aj predne okno vybilo aj mal vo vnutri zigulika kus tej hyeny.veduci vybehol von aj to videl bol ozraty aj zacal velmi plakat.vravim sak to upraceme kurva no veduci stale plakal aj hladkal blatnik teho bieleho zigulika mal noveho bol prenho v bratislave tri mesiace nazad. veduci akosi rychlo vytrezvil aj tahal von zo zigulika nohu tej bestie co prednym sklom preletela.aj reval ze setkych kurevskych zamestnancov do muromca nahadze.a v tej chvili prisiel zoltan strojnik aj sa prekvapeny pyta ako je mozne ze muromec ide ked tu nebol vraj ho brucho bolelo aj sral riedke doma.ked tento somar vypil viacej ako petnast piv vzdy ho druhy den brucho bolelo.vraj muromec ide no kontra ide vravel mi laco kraviska nehadzaj na valce kym hradla nedam inac poletia setky na mars.aj vravel co to tu je preboha za kus strasneho serchana aj na kus tej hyeny pozeral.veduci vravi ze nas zabije setkych.aj utekal pre kybel aj handry aby vnutrok zigulika umyl.vravim zoltan zastav muromca aj pomoz veducemu auto akosi upratat.aj sest ludi zigulika upratovalo aj mrtve hyeniska v kludu lezali na zemi ako kdesi na divane v bordeli kurvy.druhy den boli pogniavene setky na riadnu kasu ako krvavu mrtku zmiesanu s hovnom a vracanie dokopy.vyzerali kurvy ako akasi hyenska zajebancia. Biele zajaciky raz doviezli do kafilerky take male pekne biele zajaciky aj som ich zopar zobral detom v mojsi na hranie.zajaciky neboli dlho mrtvy aj na selijake hranie boli pekny sa mi akosi zdalo.no deti dostali selijake vyrazky aj horucky styridsatjedna ked si s nimi hrali lebo zajaciky mali akesi cudne cierne jazyky satanas vie cim ich kurva kdesi v tej laboratorii pchali. Kacice sak hej jerklover ako si sa pytal ked zdochly tie sliepky pametam si raz zme devat tisic kacic mleli.zdochli kdesi aj navazali auta aj revem na strojnika davaj plny vykon muromca aj strojnik reval od stracha lebo normalno isiel muromec mlyn na sesdesiat percent aj kravy pomlel setko gniavel.revem nech setky tri drapaky idu do akcie lebo zeriavy drapaky jazdeli nad valcami aj von kde boli betonove koje kde zdochliaky auta hazdali.tri drapaky isly aj revem nech muromca rozkruti aj strojnik devadesiat percent pakami nalozel aj drapaky hadzali kacice po stoukach do muromca setko lietalo kurva kacacie paprce aj zobaky lietaly dvesto vzduchom z valcov.revem setko pomeleme na omacku som riadny kafilermacher.aj za chvilu bolo devat tisic tychto kacacich pic pomletych. boli to hovnaci co nechceli tieto kurcata mlet pretoze tridsattisic by zme pomleli v kludu za den. no teraz sade sama ekolocia riadne dektarev mlyny nemaju nikde sak do muromca si kravu hodel zdrncalo aj za pat sekund pomleta na bahno.teraz tieto nove mlyny pomelu hovno take setko na hovno to je. mozu v tem len hadam potkany mlet.co bol prebytok mletia sa do vaha pustelo aj bolo.aj riadny kafilermachri nie su co taky manazer v ovonanom saku pomele v takomto mlynceku.len syr z pici svojej kurvy. najnovsi sovietsky mlyn sa uz neurobel po roke devadesiat mal to byt najstrasnejsi mlyn sveta dektarev gubinskij priemer drtidlakovych valcov sest metrov.napokon aj muromca rozebrali aj do sbera odviezli aj snekaca a teraz ta nova kafileria je vraj na hovno lebo ekologicecky pomele take tri potkany za den kurva setko hygenicke aj ekologickacke no vykon naozaj na hovno. Makak mali zme aj makaka v kafilerke.sa akosi zadusel v zologickej.bol mrtvy no kokot mu stale trcal zrejme to bol riadny opicjebak. Zebra vravim im sak hovno sa stalo mam tu peknu zebru vonku ukazem vam ako tehoto cudneho africkeho kona pogniavime v pol minute.som isiel von revem na zeriavmachera zatni drapak do tej zebry na trojke a slahni do muromca.trojka bol betonovy boks kde zme davali take pekne zdochliny mali zme tam raz predtym zirafu leva hyeny aj velkeho hada.aj orangutana.zeriavnik do nej drapak zatal aj ju vezie dovnutra deti ked videli zebru ktora sa hybala ako ju drapak stiskal hybala kopytami decka revaly v hroze a kricali je ziva je ziva nezabijajte ju.revem kurva hovno ziva tuna hnije uz tri dni vy somari.zeriavnik ju pustel aj padla z vysku do valcov aj jej bachor pukol setko sa vyvalelo no valce tu ihned schmatly aj ocvachtalo aj zmizla na kasi rozgnievena dve decka odpadly na zem ostatne plakaly a kricali. Orangutan raz zme aj orangutana mali doviezli taku oranzovu opicu strojnik bol vonku aj tu priseru obzeral nikedy nevidel orangutana.fajcel aj vravi a toto naozaj kdesi zije.?vravim mu sak hej ty debil v afrike ziju taketo oranzove opiciska.vravim schmatneme ju drapakom bez valce rozkrutit hodime kurva pomele za sekundu tehoto opicieho jebaka.aj zeriavnik drapakom schmatol tuto oranzovu sragoru uz aj pekne smrdela bola tyzden mrtva no robeli akesi vyzkumy s nou neviem si predstavit co zkumali na temto opicojebakovi.prisiel veduci aj vravi pockajte nehadzte do gniavidla zajtra pride ekskurzia zo ziliny akesi dievcata co sa ucia na selijake sustruznice ci zamocnicky aj im ukazeme tutu opicu.nemame tu teraz nic zaujimaveho len z tisic sliepok co sa otraveli pri poziare a kopu zdochlych krav tri plne koje no na temto nie je nic zaujmaveho. vravim sak hej aj revem na zeriavnika co ju drzal v drapake pust ju kurva.aj opica z vysky padla na beton bachor jej pukol aj creva vyleteli.veduci bol nasraty reval na zeriavnika ty hovedu opicu si rozbil naco pustas z vysky mas polozit ty debil. Orol aj raz kafilerkara doviezla zo zologickej obrouskeho orla vravim toto je skoda do muromca hodit aj som napichal donho selijak droty a zeriavnik ho zavesel ponad muromca aj sa obrousky orol pozeral ako ked leti dolu ako tento sovietsky muromec riadny surovec kravy gniavi a drtidlakuje.to bolo ozaj pekne. sak nam setko vozeli lebo zme mali najvatsie gniaviacie valce zo setkych kafilerii.ostatne gniaveli trebarz prasce to bolo najvatsie co islo hodit mali ine valce nie ozubene ako my no nozove co rosekali rozkrajali.no velke kusiska neislo do teho hadzat Slonisko no boli aj ozaj riadne veci sak zme boli nuteny velmi premyslat ako dogniavit.raz prisiel veduci akysi taky zadumcivy aj mi tretinku plzne z tuzexa doniesol vravi laco zajtra nam dovezu slona.no slon sa nehmesti do muromca musime s tym cosi porobit taku trocha porcovacku.vravim veducemu toto bude ozajstny zapas kurva s takymto chobotovym mamutom do pice.vravim musime mu hlavu odrezat aj mu hlavisko akosi rozbit palicami aj kliny zabuchat kym praskne napokon polovicu do valcov hodime sa hmesti.vravim kurva som zvedavy akeho ma toto slonisko kokota hadam sto kilo jebacie kyjidlo.veduci z teho bol v pici nic tak velkeho zme dotial nemali v nasej zvieratkovej zbierke kurva. sak hej zme mu velke kliny do gebene zatlkli aj zme tazkymi palicami prali zopar klinov zme zabuchali aj mu gebena pukla smrduty hnoj sa mu z gebene vyvalel sak zrejme su tieto sloniska blby aj maju ozaj len nasrate v hlave.napokon zme mu paprce strojnu pilu odrezali vyzeral ako akasi cudna ryba bez paprci aj chobotiska.paprce aj chobot schmatol zeriavnik drapakom aj hodel do muromca.no nemohol schmatnut slona lebo drapak nemohol prepichnut tlstu kozu aj sa zakusnut.aj mu polovicu hlavy odtrhol napokon aj druhu strojnik pakoval plny vykon muromec reval ako strojisko smrti riadne zdrncal aj dogniavel tieto dve polovice ako nic.no ostalo telo a drapak nemohol zatat co teraz kurva.vravim veducemu sak paprce gebena chobot dogniavene no stale tu lezi riadna hruda drapak nemoze prepichnut aj schmatnut co teraz kurva.seci pozerali no seci tam bolo debili aj nevedeli co teraz.vravim musime donho diery urobit pre drapak. aj zme mali strojnu pilu na lanach zavesenu na kolajnici zme zopar dier donho prerezali sestka kotuc v tem zubiska mal obrouske ako zralok revem ty kurevsky chobotak ta na valce dostaneme.aj nakoniac drapak zapichol spice donho zeriavnik ho zdvihol revem na strojnika daj plny vykon kurva do pice pakuj riadny vykon ti picus.kurva keby tam aj godzila bola aj tu dogniavime ako valce isli aj strojnik v bude pakami pakoval velku vzdialenost lebo valce islo davat k sebe ci od seba podla teho aku velku vec drtidlakovali.a naraz drapak tiahol tuto obludu bola to len taka obrouska seda gula paprce hlavu ci chobota to nemalo revem na zeriavnika hadzaj kurva aj drapak otvorel slonisko padlo aj zubiska valcov ho ihned trhali na kusy sa tam hybal cely pukol creviska vylietli smradiska sa z teho vyvalelo a naraz valce dotrhali aj zobrali pomedzi aj gniavelo setko dogniavene a preslo a hotovo.revem toto zkurvene slonisko nezvitazelo nad sovietskymi valcami.aj ihned veduci doniesol dve litrouky ruma. aj nam veduci setkym dal k rume fajcenie chutne americke dymy lebo z teho mal strach ako toto dogniavime na kasu pretoze ho volal druhy den tajomnik zo ziliny aj sa pytal ako sa toto podarelo aj mu vravel ako tento netvor bol dogniaveny.vravel vraj zme riadna uderna brigada socialistickej roboty. seci sa isli pozret toto bolo ozajstne obludisko.veduci vraci laco tu mas velky herkules hasak vylamaj mu zopar tych velkych zubov urobime si z teho take pekne suvenyri.no kurva neislo mu vobec zuby vylamat tym hasakom.revem z teba by mal kazdy zubar radost ty zubaty kundak.musel som tazku palicu zobrat aj zopar riadnych per uderov aj som ich zopar vybuchal. dalsi den doviezli cez desat tisic sliepok co sa dymom otravely to bola hovno robota zopar razy drapakom aj perie lietalo z valcov ako ich slahalo na kasu.vravim vcera slonisko kurva dnes sliepky kurva z teho je riadna slonosliepkova omacka. Krokodyl no take dva tyzne po temto doviezli krokodyla.vraj zozral akysi zelezny kastrol a zdochol. seci sa isli pozret toto bolo ozajstne obludisko.veduci vraci laco tu mas velky herkules hasak vylamaj mu zopar tych velkych zubov urobime si z teho take pekne suvenyri.no kurva neislo mu vobec zuby vylamat tym hasakom.revem z teba by mal kazdy zubar radost ty zubaty kundak.musel som tazku palicu zobrat aj zopar riadnych per uderov aj som ich zopar vybuchal. Maciatka sak hej som raz na take drze pankarty hadzal z mosta v mojsi mrtve maciatka som im v kafilerke hlavy odrezal a mal som ich plnu velku tasku ked som isiel domov a ked na mna zpod mosta co vzdy boli tyto pankarti aj na mna revali ty osraty ozran som na nich mrtve biele maciatka bez hlav hadzal aj revali od hrozy aj sa ich vela ochcalo.aj som na nich reval z mosta vy bazmeci vase materi polejem petrolejom aj zapalim seci v hroze utekali ohadzany krvu tych maciatok. mal som v taske aj zo dvadsat macacich hlav aj som ich napichal na plot fararovi ked som isiel naokolo som bol trocha ozraty aj som nanho reval cez plot ocenas macky mas.aj farar krical v hroze roztrasenym hlasom vy vrah maciek vy vrahun.aj som nanho reval ty kurvos a take veci.bol z teho akosi chory zo srcom dva tyzne po temto. Hroch sak zme mali v kafilerke aj hrocha.raz doviezli tuto obludu vraj zdochol kdesi v zologickej aj ho zhodeli z nakladaka do betonkoje.nehali zme ho tam tri dni lebo sa velmi oslavovali narodeniny zopar kafilernikov a srali zme na robotu bol riadny bordel v kojach koniska nahadzane kravy na nich aj male do teho ako macky potkani kacice aj desat tisic sliepok.hroch sa nafukol ako balon vravime co s tym kurva bolo leto smrada tam bolo vraj v dedinach osem kilometrov daleko citili zdochliacky smrad.vravim sak zeriav sem drapak schmatne tuto obrousku tlamu aj ho na valce hodime a muromec urobi poriadok s tuto velku hubu.aj tak bolo drapak ho schmatol odvliekol ponad valce revem na strojnika per plny plyn tychto vrazednych valcomlatov aj pakami trhal naplno isiel rachot obrousky aj zeriavnik otvorel drapak aj toto obludisko padlo na valce puklo creva vystriekly hore aj sa tento netvor gulal na valcoch kopyta mu odtrhlo no ako mal velku gebenu a nehmestila pomedzi valce aj skakala na valcoch. bordel robela ten debil ufulany strojnik tahal pakami nech valce idu viacej od seba naraz schamatol tento prastroj hlavisko setko sa triaslo valce aj buda strojnika sa triasla tento reval cosi s vyvalenymi ociskami a naraz taky praskot gebene praskla aj ju valce vtiahli pomleli ako ked kamene melu a bolo. vravim hotove ty zkurveny hroch sak si hubu uz otvarat na nas nebudes. aj ostal nakruteny na postranych kolozuboch muromca jazyk tehoto netvora museli zme sekerami aj macetu rosekat jazyk aj vykrutit von. Exkurzie dozer a exkurzia zme dnes pozerali ako opravuju chodnik mali taky malucky buldozerik aj s tym hrnali.aj v kafilerii zme mali buldozer no riadny sovietsky dozer dvasedemjednotku riadel ho jozef furcik bol to taky spinavy zarasteny ozran so zkazenymi zubami.volali zme dozer stachanovec smrti.riadnymi hrdzavymi pakami tahal riadnu silu aj radlicu na lanach dvihalo tento strasny pasak by aj slona rozdrvel ked by cez neho presiel.raz ekskurzia prisla zo skoly zo ziliny aj som im dozer predvadzal za rohom boli tri mrtve kone aj revem jozef hrn ich k drapaku.decka ked videli revali strachom lebo dozer koniskam bachore roztrhol creva buchli von ucitelka kricala v hroze pan repan toto je neludske neukazujte tuto hrozu detom.revem na nu ked bude vojna budeme mrtvoly hrnut kurva.takmer setky dievcata sa pocikaly ked videly creva ako ich dozer riadne trha ako ked jebak trha kurve pancucace a ked sa jej chce na picu dostat.revem na ucitelku kurva ved same ekskurzie semka tahaju maju ich kamsi do muzea zobrat kurva. ucitelke bolo zle aj natahovala aj zopar pankartov uz nehalo obed na zemi vravim im ste mali v skolskej jedalni knedle aj omacku ako vidim.vravim jej pani ucitelka nabuduce sem dotiahnete hadam jasle lebo tyto pankarti boli zo stvrtej triedy.cosi kricala taka zdusena ako natahovala.sak koniska tam lezali zopar dni ako kurvy na plazi bolo velmi horuco sak koniec maja a ked im bachore pukli ako do nich stachanovec radlicu sotel bolo z teho ozaj riadne smradisko.veduci tam nebol mal kupeny novy zigulik aj isli zo staru kamsi na vylet a ja som riadel ekskurziu.revem jozef hrn kurva aj tento spinavec pakami trhal v dozeri aj valel tie koniska k drapaku tento jedneho schmatol za chrbticu aj ho dvihol kopyta mu viseli ako handry dolu zvysok crev z neho padal na zem revem na valce muromca s tymto mustangom kurva.ucitelka kricala deti nepozerajte sa.bol bordel co robel dozer lana skriepali aj drapak robel bordel som nepocul ako seci revu ucitelka revala vravim kurva clovek tu nema chvilu kludu. napokon seci usli zpat k autobusu povracane decka aj ta ucitelka sa triasla aj na mna kricala vraj tieto decka nebudu kludne spat do konca zivota z tejto hrozy.vravim hovno nech sa ozeru aj budu spat dobre nevytvarajte tu problemy.aj sa rozplakala aj decka ked ju videli tiez plakali.vravim z teho si do pice nic nerobte boli ste na technickej ekskurzii aj viete ako sa robi.aj vravim tuna mam pekne cierne maciatko kto chce.ucitelka reve preboha ved je mrtve.vravim sak jej vidite tu kurva naokolo cosi zive ci co chcete hadam tu budeme pre vas zmrzlinu tocit.naozaj tieto ekskurzie z tych skol aby cert spral. z huby gulase letely raz prisla do kafilerky skolska ekskurzia tridsatdva pankartov aj vosli do haly aj sa ich dvadsatsest povracalo.ucitelka kricala od hrozy ked pankartom z huby gulase letely preboha kto vymyslel zobrat deti na ekskurziu na taketo najstrasnejsie miesto. detsky stalingrad sak hej jerklover ked som v kafilerke robel najvatsie smradiska boli v lete ked na kopach hnilo trebarz padesiat krav a do teho prasce nahadzane taka prasokravska zdochliacka miesanica.setko tieklo aj nafukle ako vzducholode vzdy buchlo rana ako z kanona ako bachor pukol aj creva vyletely.ked zme sa trebarz doobeda ozrali aj zme lezali aj fajceli cely den a do kafilerneho mlyna nehadzali bola pekna kopa tychto selijakych ude vraj mu tieto povracane hnidy cely autobus zasmradia.poslali ich na umyvarku si huby umyt no ktosi z kafilerky zabudol na umyvarke igelitove vreco aj zo dvadsat mrtvych maciatok v tem bolo napchatych aj ty povracane decka kricaly v hroze aj utekali z umyvarky prec ked tu zmes mrtvych maciatok videli napchatu vo vrecu.pani ucitelka ma stretla tyzden na to aj na mna kricala na dedine co zme tym deckam urobeli vraj kricia zo spania.aj tajomnik ked ma stretol na dedine vravel mi laco tato ekskurzia bola ozajstny detsky stalingrad. sak hej sa akosi zmazalo do pice.pisal som ze ekskurzia akychsi pankartov tak z tretiej triedy prisla do kafilerie na ekskurziu im sovietsky kafilerny drtidlak ukazat ako lame drvi gniavi aj setko roseka na kasu aj sa setky decka povracali u kafilerneho mlyna z teho smradiska aj ich tibor bulejcik nechcel so autobusa nalozit reval ze mu tieto povracane hnidy autobus zasmradia.aj ich poslali na umyvarku si huby umyt. take akoby zartovne prekvapenie raz prisla dalsia ekskurzia zo ziliny boli tiez zo skoly take decka z tretiej triedy aj som im pripravil take akoby zartovne prekvapenie ked isli dovnutra som na nich hodel z petnast dvadsat vyvalenych ocisiek z krav co som nozom vyrypal no tieto decka akosi naraz revali aj zacali tyto debili plakat aj sa selijak triasli zopar sa ich pocikalo.kurva sak takuto peknu srandu som robel no tym osratym pankartom som sa nezavdacel. technicka ekskurzia sak hej tymto pankartom sa nezavdacis raz prisla ina ekskurzia s pankartami z mojsa varina kotrcinej lucky nededze aj gbelan cely autobus.strojnik opravoval valce muromca lebo bolo mozne pustit valce aj naopak ked sa nieco zaseklo bolo mozne zpatnym chodom toto von vyhodit.vravim sak uvidite ako sa zdochla krava hodi na valce ju to schmatne aj v pol minute rozgniavi na kasu.aj zme isli dovnutra no strojnik mal pusteny chod nazpat a ked zeriav hodel kravu na valce ju slahlo hore aj tam lietala ako kamen v mixeri bachor jej roztrhlo creva lietaly setko okydane aj jej hlavu odtrhlo aj to setko lietalo zasa hore ked dopadlo zpat na valce revem daj riadny chod kurva no strojnik ma nepocul na to sral nebol pri pakach setky pankarti sa triasli aj revali v hroze ked videli ako creva aj hlava lieta sem tam na valcoch aj kopyta lietali odtrhnuty chvost vyletel na nich setky dievcata kricali v hroze aj sa pocikaly.ucitel reval preboha toto nie je mozne ved to je strasne. strojnik bol chcat neviem no prisiel sa smial prehodel chod a setek bordel ocvachtal do valcov aj bolo decka stale revaly od hrozy.vravim im sak hovno sa stalo mam tu peknu zebru vonku ukazem vam ako tehoto cudneho africkeho kona pogniavime v pol minute.som isiel von revem na zeriavmachera zatni drapak do tej zebry na trojke a slahni do muromca.trojka bol betonovy boks kde zme davali take pekne zdochliny mali zme tam raz predtym zirafu leva hyeny aj velkeho hada.aj orangutana.zeriavnik do nej drapak zatal aj ju vezie dovnutra deti ked videli zebru ktora sa hybala ako ju drapak stiskal hybala kopytami decka revaly v hroze a kricali je ziva je ziva nezabijajte ju.revem kurva hovno ziva tuna hnije uz tri dni vy somari.zeriavnik ju pustel aj padla z vysku do valcov aj jej bachor pukol setko sa vyvalelo no valce tu ihned schmatly aj ocvachtalo aj zmizla na kasi rozgnievena dve decka odpadly na zem ostatne plakaly a kricali.ucitel tiez krical preboha ziveho toto mala byt technicka ekskurzia. maciatkove chvostiky (ansabel debilov) raz prisiel veduci aj vravi mi laco zajtra tu nebudem no pridu zasa zo skoly zo ziliny na ekskurziu som telefonoval na skolsku spravu nech nam tie decka neposielaju no akysi chuj na mna reval vraj sa decka musia zoznamit so setkym zajtra zasa mame ekskurziu tretiej triedy zo skoly teho debila ako sa vola ten fujcik.setko im zasa ukaz ako nakladame aj gniavime a tito mas sto korun aj kup dajake cukriky ci cekuladky aby mali nieco ako od nas z kafilerky.vravim sak veduci sa spolahni setko im ukazem.no vecer som isiwl do krcmy nemal som prachy aj som tych sto korun prepil k temu cigaretle a nemal som nic.vravim rano kurva co teraz darceky nemam.aj pridem do kafilerky na siestu a bola tam plna debna zdochlych maciatok hadam cez sto ich bolo zkusali kdesi akesi lieky.vravim im sak dostali ste ozaj silnu medicinu vy male maciatkove kurvy.som isiel pre kombinacky aj som odcvikal chvostiky aj som povrazok naviazal na chvostik a kruzok na kluce som pridal boli z teho pekne privesky na kluce. aj prisiel autobus s pankartami som im ukazoval ako riadny muromec gniavi kravu ked to videli zopar ich zufalo kricalo ked som povedal ked budete mat zle znamky v skole aj vas semka nahadzu pomedzi valce aj tiez vas rozdrtia rozgniavia.ucitelka na mna trasucim hlasom kricala nech take veci nevravim.vravim pankartom tuto mate take darceky od nasho narodneho podnika su to privesky na kluce maciatkove chvostiky.aj som deckam dal sa im chvostiky lubeli.no urobel som akosi chybu som ich viedol chodbu kde bola ta debna s maciatkami aj tam boli nahadzane na kope chvostiky odcvikane.decka toto tiez zbadali aj kricali v hroze cosi o mrtvych maciatkach aj kricali na mna vrah maciatok aj jedno dievca skriklo cosi ociska zkrutelo hore aj odpadlo na zem.revem na ucitelku kurva zo dve hodiny robim tieto privesky. ucitelka kricala pomoc.vravim sak vam pomozem.vravim ja som tie osrate maciatka nepobil su otraveny akymisi liekami.ucitelka kricala ved toto je neludske.vravim sak co na tem stale tu mame otravene maciatka potkany zajaciky ci psiky.decka kricali vraj tu psiky popravujeme.revem kurva my nie sem uz vozia mrtve psiky ich popraveli inde ste debili ci co ved to vravim.zopar pankartov sa pocikalo.vravim ucitelke zoberte si kurva tento ansabel debilov kurva a bezte do autobusa. mongolske komando raz do kafilerky prisiel zajazd cele autobusisko tychto mongolcudakov aj inych skrutencov odkialsi.veduci mi vravi laco musim ist uz prec sak uz isiel na chatu bolo jedenast hodin bol piatok.vravi mi ukaz im ako tu robime a take. kurva ideme na obed teraz toto bola ozaj ekskurzia tychto vykrutencov prisiel cely autobus pozret ako nasa brigada socialistickej roboty zdochliny mele.mal som pripraveneho velkeho kona ked prksli robeli selijake ksichty vravim kurva ste v kafilerke do pici nemusite takto hubami krutit.a ucitel vravi ved to robia takto normalno.revem na drapak riadel ho matus schmatni konisko aj ho na valce slahni aj donho zatal drapak a tyto cudaci kricali zvuky revali ako kdesi v zoo pri opiciach.aj ho schmatol strojnik muromca pustel riadny rachot bol aj revem ideme k valcam uvidite ako kona zomele v sekunde kurva.cudaci revali cosi jeden chalan padol aj sa krutel na zemi vravim kurva toto je banda anstajnov.aj som ich nahnal k valcam konisko viselo na drapaku aj cosi revali ja revem na strojnika hod to zkurvene konisko ho na masaz.aj ho drapak pustel kon padol na valce no mal akusi velku hlavu a valce vtiahli kona no hlava mu cuhala z valcov aj pribrzdene valce skriepali hlava sa triasla hubu otvarala. tyto zkrutenci sa takmer seci ochcali selijak sa triasli aj priserne skreky revali vravim do pice toto je ozajstns dzungla preco sem tieto debili posielaju.hlava koniska sa triasla aj mu kozu z hlavy strhlo ociska mal vyvalene styri cudaci odpadli na zem ako to videli dvaja zo sebu slahali na zemi penu u huby mali ako ked si pivom kloktali revem nasraty na strojnika daj plny kurva nech ju rozgniavi sa tu trepe ako tyto bazmeci.sak bola to moja chyba lebo ked bolo velke zviera mala sa mu strojnu pilu hlava odrezat aj napoly prerezat aj do kostneho mlyna napchat no hadzali zme kravy kone zebry priamo do valcov muromca naco sa srat s tym ked muromec takmer setko pomlel no cas od casa sa toto stalo.revem na strojnika kurva zasekla sa daj zpetny plny do pice aj strojnik slahal pakami dal zpetny no hlavu vyhodelo vysoko padla zpat na valce aj setky sracky z nej ako mozok a jazyk vyleteli na tyto debili aj ich riadne ohadzalo seci revali ako zvierata v dzungli zopar ich lezalo na zemi. ucitel na mna krical cely roztraseny dost preboha dost ved toto je sialene ved to su dusevno nemocne deti.revem sak vidim revu ako opice.krical ako sialeny zastavte tuto konsku vrazdu.revem ty vol ved ten kon je mrtvy.seci tyto cudaci robeli take ksichty zme sa temu zo strojnikom smiali revem kurva taketo ksichty ozraty neurobis.pozeram zopar tychto sa aj osralo no seci sa triasli som sa smial.ucitel krical seci von preboha seci von boze moj tu je aj strasny smrad preboha kde nas to poslali.no traja debili tam lezali na zemi ostriekany tymi srackami z hlavy krical na mna sudruh pomozte mi pomoc pomoc.vravim co ja kurva ja toto von tahat nebudem ked to dvihnem to rovno na valce hodim k tej hlave kurva.krical na mna ty vrah.no naraz zrachotelo aj hlavu valce zobrali riadne to prasklo ako ked z pistole strelis aj dvaja mongoli odpadli na zem ked tento praskot zaculi.revem na strojnika zastav muromca.aj pakami tahal valce sa zastaveli pozeram na tuto mongolsku bandu ako ochcata osrata zopar ich na zemi lezalo kopytami prali do betona vravim no toto je ozaj piatok do pice.ucitel bol cely brunatny nemohol riadne hovorit aj mi cosi vravi no nerozumel som vravim mu hovor normalno kurva ved to je ako ked vtak piska.vravim srat na vas aj som si isiel von zapalit a pivo.druhy ucitel spolu s soferom bezali dovnutra aj dvihli tych co padli a tiahli cele toto mongolske komando von z haly kricali ihned nastupte do autobusa ideme odtial prec deti.dotiahli tam aj tych co padli ich pod pazuchami vliekli do autobusa a ucitel krici na mna ved toto im dusevno ublizi.vravim mu sak toto nie je mozne ked to vidim dajte to setko do krabic aj poslite do mongolska nech z teho gulas urobia sak tam zeru setko.ucitel na mna krical ty vrah ty neznaboh ty kazisvet.revem nanho bez do pice aj som po nom mrtvu kacicu hodel co tam lezala pri koji.napokon odisli.vravim kurva su dve hodiny zatvorime a ideme do krcmy srat na to. sak ekskurzii bolo vela chodeli skoly aj tyto mongoli boli no len raz viacej neprisli.no raz prisiel zilinsky zvez zien to bola sranda sa takmer setky povracaly. korene aj bacharky raz zme mali v kafilerke ekskurziu takych tych cudakov co su zatvoreny kdesi za murom lebo by normalnych slusnych ludi srali tymi ksichtami co stale robia aj slahaju cudne pazurami ako mlyny chodit to riadne nevie chodia ako ozrata tombajka z boka na bok.z autobusa to vytahali von aj vravim ked to vidim no boha toto mame ekskurzovat ci kafilerovat.?bol som urceny ako kafilermacher k tejto ekskurzii.dva razy predtym zme uz mali podobne korene na ekskurziu tu no nie takto dojebane.vravim jednej tej ucitelke ci co to bolo do pice abyste mala brokovnicu toto uriadit aj ihned strielat.aj na mna kricala vy kruty clovek toto su deti.vravim ja tu ziadne nevidim len akesi korene.aj aom isiel ku strojnikovi vravim hodime na valce z petsto tisic sliepok kolko velky kosovy drapak pobere lebo zme mali tisice zadusenych sliepok z akehosi poziara kdesi.vravim naper riadne valce pomeleme zopar sliepok a nech idu do pice.nic nedoniesli vravim kurva slusny ludia donesu flasu ruma tyto doniesli len smrad ked prisli do haly selijak revali ako akesi cudne zvierata z pralesa aj ucitelky ci bacharky ci co to bolo vravia nervozno jezusmarja tu je strasny smrad a deti su z teho rozrusene.vravim kurva ste mali ist na ekskurziu kamsi do zologickej aj to cez plot setko nahadzat pomedzi opice by si nikto teho nevsimol.no isiel drapak plny sliepok do haly aj tyto korene pozerali ako s teho sliepky padaju aj naraz drapak zeriavnik otvorel a setko padlo dolu na valce no ten vol strojnik uz mal cosi upite aj muromec isiel kontra.sliepky lietaly hore hadam tisic ich bolo kurva ako zive kridlami slahali ako ich valce hadzali a ty netvori revali cosi nebolo rozumet len jeden co bol pri me reval zlocinci vrahuni to su vajca vajca nezabijajte zive.vravim mu co taras tato sliepka ti znese len hovno ako ju valce stisnu.naraz ich ja neviem presne pat ci sedem padlo na zem penu u huby aj sa kruteli ako ked na macke stojis drapali pazurami ten bordel co bol na zemi ty bacharky revali zastavte tu hrozu preboha revem na strojnika ty kokot ide kontra prehod.no nepocul ma zizal do zeme v kabine.sak ozraty.aj som isiel do kabiny taham paky a on reve neser sa mi do riadenia revem nanho ty chuj ide kontra.pozeram ako sa tam korene krutia vravim kurva schmatol by som to setko kosovym drapakom aj hodel aj by bol klud hned kurva piatok a toto tu.zatial korene drapali bordel co bol na zemi v hale sak napeceny bordel z krav konov zirafy zebry sliepok kacic prasce aj dalsie.riadny miks.mali za nohtami odrapane bacharky kricaly pomoc.revem na nich a co mam kurva robit s tymito cudakmi co tu v tem bordeli akusi jogu cvicia.zopar sa ich aj ochcalo a dvaja osrali. akosi to nakoniec tyto tri bacharky vytahali von seci korene sa triasli ako osiky vopchali to do autobusa a boli v pici.vravim kurva piatok jedna hodina namiesto obeda zme tu mali tento bikbit. zvez protifasistickych bojovnikov ja neviem veduci tiez nevedel kto setky tie skoly a taketo zologicke posielal na kafilerekskurzie.raz tam bol na ekskurzii aj zvez protifasistickych bojovnikov jeden stary reval toto je horsie ako na dukle. klub dochodcov mali zme v kafilerke aj klub dochodcov neviem odkial tieto stare pandravy boli sak dve svine sa tam zvalely jedna odpadla do bezvedomia ked videla ako muromec kona rozmliazdel a druha padla na kolena a kricala ako sialena toto je chram smrtizera lucifera aj uchran nas od teho.revala ako besna aj sa modlela.vravim zoltanovi kurva odpracte kamsi tuto staru klobasu. aj sa traja dochodci povracali ked zhnitu kravu mliazdelo buchol jej bachor rana ako z dela a setko von.hned huby otvoreli aj vracali akusi paradajkovu omacku co zrali k obedu.vravim kurva toto je ozajstne janosikovo komando. dalsiemu sa palica posmykla aj sa zvalel do na zem rovno do tej omacky co vyvracali jeho dva kumpani mal sivy kabat aj vyzeral naozaj sexi tento stary odran. ekskurzia z druhej triedy (ozajstne husie divadlo) teraz som si spomenul kurva raz doviezli tri nakladaky zdochlych hus sa zadusely kdesi tiez pri poziari ich setky zhodeli do stvorky koje aj bolo leto sak teplo pritem zvierata aj ludia lahsie hniju ostaly tam zopar dni lezat riadna kopa aj smrada z teho ako v smradidlakove.prisiel veduci a vraj tu sruhy den nebude vraj ma priist ekskurzia z druhej triedy nech im ukazeme ako brigada socialistickej roboty mele.vravim sak neboj sa veduci zariadim.no napadlo ma urobit deckam take divadlo som odrezal sest krkov tych hus aj som ich na konary napichal a urobel som taku dosku povedal som dalsim dvom urobime take pekne divadlo ako sa husy rozpravaju.prislo busisko s pankaetami seci natahovali lebo leto setko hnilo smrada saxe vravim decka tuto nasa brigada socialistickej roboty vam urobi take divadlo ako sa husy rozpravaju.aj si posadaly bolo to v miestnosti pred satnu aj zme traja kazdy dva konary s tymi krky hrali.velka doska boli za nu zme boli schovany cuhali len tie krky. aj strojnik vravi ja som velky husamacher aj mam velkeho kokota chcem jebat.ucitelka kricala co je toto preboha za detske divadlo.ja vravim ja som husa stara kurva mam picisko vytahane ako staru gumu z trenyrok.ucitelka zasa kricala preboha ved toto nie je mozne vy ste opity seci.vravim jej drz hubu ked hrame ozajstne divadlo ty tucna masica.aj zeriavnik kyve tym konarom a vravi sa na setko mozem vysrat idem do krcmy a ked pridem zrazim staru aj mi kokotisko osaje.ucitelka revala ihned setky decka von.deckam sa nechcelo sa im to lubelo.no jedno decko sa dvihlo aj islo za dosku a v hroze kricalo nie su zive setky su mrtve odrezaly im zaziva hlavy.aj sa decka bezali pozrej aj revali ked videli dole tie krciska od krvi a take.rev najvatsi tam zopar dievcat sa ochcalo.pribehla aj druha ucitelka a kricala ihned do autobusa seci preboha toto nie je mozne.aj na mna co ste to za ludia vy neznabozi.vravim jej zme divadelny herci ty krava.aj rychlo odisli. Rôzne Dektarev – Ilja Muromec inac jerklover mali zme tam tri kafilerne mlyny jeden obrousky viacej valcovy drtidlak dektarev ktory setko rozdrvil pomlel by aj cely bojing kurva.riadny rachot robel si zopar krav do teho hodel zo zeriava zahrcalo aj setky ihned pomlete.druhy bol valcovy nozovy sekadlak do teho si trebarz kozu mohol hodit.treti mlyn bol snekovy mlynec na potkany zajaciky macky aj taky mensi material.u snekaca si hovno robel si fajcel rum ci borovicku popijal aj maciatka potkany ci psiky si hadzal do sneka ich pokrutel vopchal do nozov aj z teho uz dolu na sekanu islo. zme vraveli temu velkemu mlynu ilja muromec riadny surovec.setko obrouske valce pomlely aj som hodel zeriavovym hadzacom do teho dve kravy naraz aj muromec surovec zahrcal valciska setko gniaveli setko striekalo hlavy pukly ako zmrzlinarsky kornut setko lietalo revem na strojnika zoltana pridaj gniaviaci vykon aj takymi obrouskymi pakami tahal aj temu nalozel valce letely tristo aj riadny bordel robeli ako ked sto tankov ide.revem hadzem aj som drapak co som v tem drzal zopar krav otvorel aj setko padlo na prvy valec aj gniavelo aj drtidlakovalo setko na kasu.striekaly mozky aj creva dvadsat metrov sade ohadzane smrdacka kasa sade. Drapak aj som drapakom setko drapal aj som trebarz chapadlakovym drapakom dve kravy chytel aj prasa ci dve tri aj revem na strojnika pridaj plyn hadzem vatikanske picusy do mlyna kurva.aj to raz ktosi povedal fararovi ze toto revem ked hadzem do muromca krmenie aj farar vravel ze ma strach z takych ludi aj vravel ze tento neznaboh ako ja som sral na cintorine.som ho napokon stretol aj som mu povedal ty modlojebak raz ta nozom pichnem aj ti oci vypichnem.aj sa ma bal. Smradiska sak najvatsie smradiska boli v kafilerke teraz ked trebarz otrokovi smrdi z riti to je len lahka sexi vona oproti kafilerke.aj na cintorine boli selijake smrady som tam spaval v marnici ked som isiel ozraty z krcmy lebo domov na mlyn som to mal zo tri kilometre no na cintorin tristo styristo metrov.raz v lete tam akosi zabudli truhlu v tem taka tlsta svina z varina hnila no boli velke horucavy aj smrdela ako zhnita krava z kafilerie.prisiel ku me do marnice tibor bulejcik na rum aj vravi kurva co to tu smrdi ved toto nie je mozne.vravim smrdi tejto modelke z pici takto setkym kurvam smrdi pica sak otvor truhlu aj jej dieru pooblizaj.vravel sak aj viere rolcekovej smrdi picisko no nie takto vela z tehoto smrada muchy padaju na zem na chrbat kurva.aj zme isli radsiej von si na hroby sadnut. Rozkrutenie valcov sak ked sa muromec rano pustal strojnik reval do hlasnej truby varuj setky zive duse muromec ide.aj takto tri razy opakoval napokon pakami kyval aj spustal mlyn valce rachotely riadne aj sa pomaly rozkrucaly.v tejto chvili nikto nemohol byt u valcov ktore mali priemer takych dva a pol metra lebo na valcach bolo selico naschle na ocelovych hrcach gniavidlach co boli na kazdom valci aj toto naschle z dna predtym selijake meso creva ociska aj kusiska hlav a ked sa valce rozkruteli toto oschle lietalo sade naokolo hadam tristo aj trebarz take tie velke tovarne okna co tam boli vybilo v tem zopar okien kurva. Stravovanie sak hej jerklover som si zradlo vzdy priniesol zo sebu lebo naokolo nebolo co kupit.mali zme tam kantynu no taka tucna kurva roza co tam robela akosi zomrela v ziline kdesi padla na zem aj mala odbavene.aj sa kantyna zatvorela.sak ziadna skoda nebola mala tam len stare klobasy ci gothaj salamisko.som si trebarz sekanu doniesol ci chleba s mastu ci slaninu aj som zral u kafilerneho mlyna smradisko mi nevadelo ci ked som bol u sneka tam sa pekne robelo raz som cez osemdesiat otravenych maciatok pchal do sneka aj som pritem chleba aj sekanu jedol aj som reval ze ma uz seru tie osrate macky kurva. Veduci sak hej jerklover nebol riaditel len veduci.aj ten bol takmer kazdy den ozraty.lubel pit vodku a griotku do teho miesal vravel temu vodkovy ohnivak.teraz z kazdeho picusa sade robia riaditela bude dozaista kdesi aj riaditel hajzelpapiera na verejnych hajzloch.no teraz co vravel tibor je setko akosi prerobene ilja muromec aj mlyn snekac nie je.seci tam maju selijake farebne vyrazky teraz aj take selijake hrce s hnisom.vraj tam robi veducu ta kurva co temu psikovi hlavu pilku odrezala aj v tej dobe mala na povale obesene maciatka ich na drot za krk vesala aj im kovadlinu drotom na zadne kopyta priviazala ich meter natiahlo aj vraj pekne chrcali aj ociska vyvalovali pritem sa v pici robela aj si zo dreva taky kvol urobela takeho kokota aj sa tym v pici prepichla ked jej bolo ja neviem strnast.aj pankarty v skole pichala selijak naostrenym klincom aj ako revali si ruku pomedzi kopyta pchala aj suchala picu.sak jej tatko chodel do krcmy riadny korhel to bol aj ked sa ozral toto vravel. Fúrik tie maciatka som nalozel na furik kopu som mal na furiku lebo tieto malucke zdochlinky zeriav drapak neschmatol aj som ich odviezol k muromcovi no bol som trocha ozraty chcelcsom furik vysypat no padli tam aj s tym zeleznym furikom zarachotelo aj furik pomlelo.strojnik vravel maciatka aj ocel drti tento sovietsky drtidlak. Category:Kafilérie